1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device having an illuminated keyboard.
2. Related Art
With the development of the electronic technology, different kinds of electronic devices have become necessary articles in modern people's daily life, and they have closer and closer relation with modern people's work and entertainment. Portable electronic devices are small in size and are convenient to carry, and therefore they are often taken by people with them to be used for work or entertainment at any time. Therefore, the operating environment where the portable electronic devices are located generally changes with the change of the place of a user.
When the user operates the portable electronic device such as a notebook computer, if the ambient light in the vicinity of the portable electronic device is poor, the user may fail to recognize characters on a keyboard, and thus mis-operation may occur and eyestrain of the user may occur as well.